This invention relates to improvements in a multilayered type oil cooler used for cooling a lubricating oil in an internal combustion engine, a hydraulic oil in an automatic transmission or the like.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is disclosed a heat exchanger taking on such a structure that a plurality of plates are laminated and first fluid paths through which a first fluid flows and second fluid paths through which a second fluid flows are alternately formed thereby achieving heat exchange between both of the fluids.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-292193
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-248996